GX Malestorm
by Fire Kingdom18
Summary: as the fourth ninja war ending Naruto makes the ultimate sacrifice to stop Kaguya and her plan but it came with a price. now he fell into the Gx series to join dual academy to make friends, kick butt, learn, tick off Crowler and his Obelisk students ( except Zane and Alexis and her friends), and find love in the end it might have a few maturing things here and there but its rated T
1. Chapter 1

**GX maelstrom**

Introduction: hi it's me, I know what? I am going to make another fanfiction to get the fans more interested so please do not get mad at me. I was planning a Naruto and a Yugioh GX stories since there is not that many. I am placing the gx series about 19 to 28 years after the king of games series. Reason one yugi and his friends were at least in their second years of high school so they are probably 16 to 17. Second reason Naruto has falls into theirs world after defeating kaguya in the great battle but she used the last of her power to regressed back to 4years old and launched into a one way dimension worm hole to the Gx world. There will be synchro and xyz and pendulum, also link summon. Also there is gender bended characters you will know. So do not complain that I said the wrong card effects because it has been awhile.

Also no I have not copied the title screen of my story so no complaining.

Speech:

Regular voice

 **Bold voice**

 _Thought voice_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto or any Yugioh characters. Also I do not own the cards of the series only the oc cards.

* * *

Prologue

 **The beginning**

As the battle kept going when Naruto and Sasuke were fighting Madara they found out it was shadow Zetsu or was known as the shadow will of kaguya was the schemer of all this mess. As thing got from bad to worse they now had to fight the origin chakra wielder Kaguya. As the fight kept going they're friends Sakura and kakashi did not survive the battle. It got even more bad as the raging battle got was going on Sasuke was cut down by kaguya's but he manage to severed Shadow from her.

With everything now resting on his shoulders he hears the shadow laughing at him.

 **Ah aha ha ha ha ha! Its deep twisted voice was mocking Naruto. Fool you think you can stop mother, she planned this from the very beginning even though we lost the Indra path (yin) it was a small hollow step to are victory.**

 **Even if you can run mother will track you down no matter where you go to the past the future or the summoning realm. Mothers dream shall be though filed no one will stand in her way! He screamed like a loon.**

Naruto was out of ideas he question. _Dam it! If this keeps up I won't make it out alive shadow will said kaguya is steal all the power from everyone she captured. Even Kurama is getting tired he said in a tired mind. Is she right, is this end of everything I work to accomplished. As thought about his life thought about his life. When he just remembered something in his adventures. I got one chance but it's the only way, are you ready my friend he asked._ _ **As I always said let's do this, it was knowing you Naruto said Kurama.**_

As Naruto was preforming the hand signs so fast while several clone of his were fighting her she did not know that this would be her last time in existence. As he finished the hand signs he felt the strange power all those years ago when he was in the land of snow. As the power surged into him, he let out a mighty roar. **I put everything in this attack aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!** He scream as the attack formed **Purification restoration of the dragon seal.** As the justu was finished a giant shining like spear pierced through kaguya with a dragon like form coiling around kaguya. She and Sh. Will were about to mock Naruto who was also struck by her attack he knew it was the end but smiled at seeing what happens next.

Meanwhile

Is this it I would have thou- as she couldn't finish her sentence as she let out a agonizing scream while shadow will and her were falling to dust as they question what Naruto did. Y **O** u **wh** at ha **ve done** they could not speak properly they notice all the chakra and life force was slipping out of them while they're turn to dust. It easy it was made the same way how Kaguya came to be as he said in a tired voice. You won't come back anymore because I reverse the power and giving it back to the world and everyone you are stealing from.

Even if you plan on breaching the realm of death to escape you won't because the power of the demon god tree will be used to power that keeps the dead from being freed or controlled without the death gods permission. In other words with a snap of a finger and says **check mate** as he sees Kaguya open a dimension worm hole and with the last of her powers through him in as a bitter goal of making sure Naruto never see his lover ones again as she and sh. Will completely turned to dust they did not see a surviving shadow clone left to give his last message to everyone back home.

He was glad that he stored enough chakra to last a few hours.

Meanwhile in the Narutoverse

As everyone was questioning what just happen they see a portal open up and Naruto jumped through. As the people were about to celebrate they see Naruto so quit with a sad face. Tsunade and all his friends were confused until the resurrected hokages saw what's wrong when everyone heard Naruto says this is it for me. As they notice little blueish and reddish colored chakra were dispersing off Naruto as they were told the hull story as many of them showed emotions of despair and crying. Hinata cried the most hold the clone and let out all her emotion say she doesn't want Naruto to fade.

Also Tsunade cried, I know that necklace was a curse she was about to cry some more until was poked in the head by Naruto he tells here the necklace was not cursed and it was destroyed long before the war has she realized it was true as Naruto told everyone he had to do it to stop kaguya.

He told everyone he written down notes and instructions of what they must do. He went to his father one last time for them both.

So this is it Minato said. Yep Naruto said, once you guys go back the resurrection justu will be no more and the realm of death will not be manipulated ever again.

As the first smiled at the moment while the second heard as Naruto let out a few words himself they see Naruto was fading. While the third hokage was smiling at now the worlds were fixing themselves.

I almost forgot Minato wanted to say this to Naruto since the day he was born. Before he returns to the afterlife.

Happy birthday

Naruto cried as they also see him fading soon so with the last of the strength he has, he gives his father a hug saying thing like you and mom were the greatest people that I ever had and I wouldn't change any of that.

With thoughts last words were heard by everyone was the most touching they have ever seen as all four of these people were faded away to once they came from. With war ended with great tragedy but they know the that all thoughts who died in the war would have told them that they should not regret what has happen and keep moving forward.

As the days become weeks many thing changed as the nation's kage's got rid of their civilian councils. When they got a message from the dyamio's that they decided that the nation should coexist with each other it was a slow but steady process. As a story was published the people were reading about Naruto and his adventures with everyone they all couldn't believe Naruto left a biography of his life and everyone he met and secretly had it publish to the world.

As the stories of his quest and journey through the world were told through generation and through generations to come as Naruto was put in history as the greatest shinobi that ever lived and was forever dubbed The Nations kage or the Will of The Nations who bring greatness to come and was forever known in history.

 **But his story as a ninja ends there but his new adventure is just beginning let's see what to come.**

Meanwhile in a dimensional wormhole

We see Naruto floating through a void of time and space. Grrrrr said unconscious Naruto. In his mind as he did notice his body had regress back to four years old fortunately his mind and brain did not regress back as well so he won't have to worry about that. Kurama what's going on worrying Naruto said?

 **It would seem you have been regressed age back to four years old but this could be are chance to start a new life in this new world that will appear he** said in a kind voice.

As Naruto was thinking about it he realize kurama is right he should be happy that he nearly died saving everyone he cared about and has no regret about it. As he was thinking he knows that wants he finds out what to do he will see.

Meanwhile on Maximillian Pegasus

A forty five (45) year old man looking out and thinking about the days of his youth and remembered the love of his life. Sigh I wish you were here with me if there is a sign that tells me to not worry anymore and move on with life let it be known. As he sees a portal open up from the sky a shining light shows upon as a shadowy silhouette of a dragon fall in the meadows a few steps away.

As he goes there, he sees a four year old boy unconscious and four cards floating their three he has not seen in decades while one he has never seen before. As he thought about it he now believes she must have brought him here as a sign she is watching him still.

As he went back to check on the boy he sees him waking up as he got up he ask who are you. My name is Maximillian Pegasus who are because I have a feeling you are not a normal four year old boy.

My name is Naruto and it's a long story. We've got time just take your time. So begins his adventures.

12 years later (or 28 years after yugi and friends freed Atem)

As a limo was drove to a complete stop at the entrance exam to duel academy. We see a young sixteen year old with slight spiky hair with blond ad reddish color. As he looks at the exam he gets a call from his father. Hello father said Naruto. So I hope you have fun at dual academy and give them you're must unpredictable skills Naruto boy said Pegasus.

I will I got my decks and plan on giving them something they will not forget Naruto said in a fox like grin. I know you will, ah I remember did you get the card yugi gave you that he trusts said M. Pegasus with an exciting voice. Yes but I'm shock he believes I can wield her in battle while a glow in his decks he hears a gentle roar knowing that she is willing to help in his dual.

As he smiles and remembers all the times he experience in this world he fell in. as he told Pegasus of his story of his life, Pegasus was stun but believed him because he also told Naruto of the adventures of yugi and his friends. As Naruto thought about it he learns that it was fun when he tried a deck and dueled it took a while but he was gaining skills at the game but did not want anyone to know but his father and later his father's friends.

It was fun dueling them as he beat Kaiba as he got to challenge yugi himself that day the world saw him give his all at getting yugi's life points down to 2500 to that was impressive for a nine year old duelist. But he was wearing an outfit with a mask hybrid helmet to hide his identity from the people but his father knew. Even though he lost gave his all it was stunning that he was able to force you to summon all three of his god cards on the field. Which shock the crowd see the king of games bring out his three aces but what more shocked everyone is Naruto was able to destroy to two of his god cards. Which deep down Yugi felt something he has not felt in years the adrenalin pumping the feel of dueling again?

So they both were happy at the duel with the crowd screaming for more but yugi and his friend met up with Pegasus when they discovered Naruto was his adoptive son, so they talked about it they learn that Naruto's duel disk looks more advance. When he was ending at that memory he remembered Yugi giving Naruto his one of his versions of his deck and they both see one of yugi's monster let out a roar at this both see to this day he cherishes it with all his heart.

As he got in the entrance of the building he sees a bunch of students the ones in the blues seem like jerks. While that is happening a young female duelist by the name Judia Y. has defeated Dr. Crowler's ancient gear golem as she was talking to her new friend they hear something about a another duel is about to happen.

Meanwhile two obelisk students who are Alexis and Zane, so who the new guy Alexis said while Zane did a slight shrug so they're listening to the speakers. As Chazz P. and his minions were listening to the speakers as well. Ha this person is probable another slacker he said in an over confident voice.

While on the field

As Naruto got to the field he sees his opponent. So doc you are my opponent Naruto said.

Crowler looked at him with anger. _How dare this slacker thinks that I am the fool! Let's see what he gets when I crush his hopes in front of everyone, he'll be so embarrassed that he won't show his face again he he he he ha ha!_

As the speakers said Naruto's name they will be shock or excited for few

 **Now Naruto Pegasus to duel field 9 to begin duel**

Well that cat's out of the bag he said in a foxy grin while a few girls in the stadium thought he was cute. (Whiskers are chick magnets to get in anime or manga series anyway I'm going to start the duel because we see a lot of shocks when they hear it).

Naruto: 4000/ Crowler: 4000 begin

Why don't you go fist doc he gestured in a chilled voice.

Don't mind if I do but this will be your last. I activate spell card to summon two golden golem statues. Then I summon ancient gear golem (3000/3000) and I end my turn let's see you beat that.

Stadium

How can he win now Sy said? While Bastion nod to that. Don't worry he will win.

Back in the battle

Naruto's hand: **Chaos form, Manjuin Th. Hand, dragon mirror, card of destruction, blue eyes white dragon**

As he drew he see the card he needs as he smiles with excitement.

Okay I place my two cards face down and I play card destruction and discard four of my cards to the grave. So when he sent his hand to the grave as he also gain four new cards. I also play pot of greed to get two more cards then activate chaos form to send my Blue eyes to the remove play, as he said that they were shock to see the legendary dragon sent through the black void and what came forth a majestic and scary new monster.

Say hello to Chaos Max dragon (4000/0). That's not all by using both grand shrine of the shining white this allows me to send both of my two blue eyes to the remove play, but don't worry this will let me summon three alternative blue eyes dragon which all four of the monsters let out a powerful roar. If they weren't stun enough they are now but they are just the tip of the battle.

That's not all I have just begin with dragon mirror by tribute my three dragon I summon Neo ultimate blue eyes dragon. But finally I will show you the future of new summoning method as the crowed were confused.

I activate photon empowering this will allow me to summon one photon dragon and five tokens equal to its level they can also be in the spell and trap field as long as no card are on though fields, come forth my partner Galaxy eyes photon dragon and tokens. I use my two tokens and photon dragon to create an overlay. With the glow they created a spectacular galaxy.

 **What's going on I never heard of it!** Crowler screamed in a loud voice.

With new generations let you're might keep going with a power of a galaxy come forth Number 95 Galaxy eyes dark matter dragon.

Now I use will of the nation by combining all my attacks to Number 95 G.E.B.M D (13590/0000) go and attack with dark galaxy beam.

No wait time out time out! Crowler waved his hand like crazy, nononononononon **No** **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (In honor of TFS Vegeta from team four star)**

Crowler: 0000

Naruto is the winner

So well congratulating on the dual so are you going to join Obelisk's Sheppard said while Crowler was grinning at wanting him in to get the power for his favoritism for obelisks.

While thank you but no thanks I will take the Slithers coat as I will start from the bottom and not be like those rich stuck ups who only got here with money as he walked up the stairs the slithers and a large chunk of Ra's should respect, deep down a few give himself even more respect and more (Judia Y. was blushing at that heroic inspiration). While all the male and few female Obelisk's were angry (except Zane and Alexis). _How dare this loser calls us not much they_ all thought?

As they duel come to an end he know it's just about to begin.

To be continue?

* * *

Credits roll of the Gx series

Summary: if I did not say them properly or correct don't complain please I'm placing this story as a way to give more verity so please enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**GX maelstrom**

Introduction: hi it's me, I know what? I am going to make another fanfiction to get the fans more interested so please do not get mad at me. I was planning a Naruto and a Yugioh GX stories since there is not that many. I am placing the gx series about 19 to 28 years after the king of games series. Reason one yugi and his friends were at least in their second years of high school so they are probably 16 to 17. Second reason Naruto has falls into theirs world after defeating kaguya in the great battle but she used the last of her power to regressed back to 4years old and launched into a one way dimension worm hole to the Gx world. There will be synchro and xyz and pendulum, also link summon. Also there is gender bended characters you will know. So do not complain that I said the wrong card effects because it has been awhile.

Also no I have not copied the title screen of my story so no complaining.

Speech:

Regular voice

 **Bold voice**

 _Thought voice_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto or any Yugioh characters. Also I do not own the cards of the series only the oc cards.

Hi I am still not use to making a Yugioh gx fanfiction because in honest I'm not good a Yugioh card games how they are played because it's been years so I'm very rusty. So this is not a chapter this is to tell you I'm still doing this but, if you have and good dual decks ideas and know how to play them I would be very grateful please send a written review of which deck and strategy that's all I ask nicely.

So far I'm going to use a variety of two dragon decks. Since I have an old model version dragon deck but not a chaos blue eyes deck or photon decks.

I was also going to have him use at least nine more decks with two different version of each nine decks.

I'm going to add some from the 5ds and zexal and also from the ARV or was it Arvc (I do not know if it's how to pronounce but it's the one with the pendulums series).

Think in this universe Naruto was the inventor of synchro's and xyz cards ideas.

One the Yugioh 5ds movie never happen in this universe so no confused time lining.

So anyway it will be a complex's fanfiction but I'm also still going to continue my other fanfiction till I get enough material for the Naruto and Yugioh gx stories.

Summary: Naruto will start everything like in the 1 series of the gx episodes with a few thing that came from the manga series.

Signing off peace


	3. Chapter 3

**GX maelstrom**

Introduction: hi it's me, I know what? I am going to make another fanfiction to get the fans more interested so please do not get mad at me. I was planning a Naruto and a Yugioh GX stories since there is not that many. I am placing the gx series about 19 to 28 years after the king of games series. Reason one yugi and his friends were at least in their second years of high school so they are probably 16 to 17. Second reason Naruto has falls into theirs world after defeating kaguya in the great battle but she used the last of her power to regressed back to 4years old and launched into a one way dimension worm hole to the Gx world. There will be synchro and xyz and pendulum, also link summon. Also there is gender bended characters you will know. So do not complain that I said the wrong card effects because it has been awhile.

Also no I have not copied the title screen of my story so no complaining.

Speech:

Regular voice

 **Bold voice**

 _Thought voice_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto or any Yugioh characters. Also I do not own the cards of the series only the oc cards.

* * *

Hi I know you would love to see another chapter but I was in a creator slump again but I and all of you who sent a message of which cards to use so here are the so far one I have decided on doing. But he will have more than one deck so if you want Naruto not have just dragon alone fill free to ask what deck you want, but he cannot have a deck belong to the main protagonist heroes of the series of the first generation to the last generation with only a few exceptions like their can at least be more then one model of cards but they have to be really extremely rare to find except the number cards they can be one of a kind.

Yes in this universe the Gx, 5Ds, Zexal, Z-ARC are all in the same time line but the cast from the original Yugioh series are 27 years older so it won't confuse you all and their world seems a lot larger to me let's just say everything in their universe (planets, galaxies, ect., including their planet) is 2.5x larger.

I am still looking it up on YouTube how each deck how they are used so it will take a while.

Deck List Monsters (30)

Dragonpit Magician x3

Dragonpulse Magician

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon x2

Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon x3

Xiangke Magician

Dragoncaller Magician

Oafdragon Magician

Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix

Luster Pendulum, the Dracoslayer

Performapal Silver Claw x2

Performapal Skullcrobat Joker

Wisdom-Eye Magician

Tune Magician x3

Timebreaker Magician x2

Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon x2

Archfiend Eccentrick

Nobledragon Magician x2

Performapal Trump Girl x2

Spells (10)

Odd-Eyes Fusion

Pendulum Fusion

Pendulum Call

Terraforming x2

Summoner's Art x2

Sky Iris x3

Extra Deck (15)

Supreme King Dragon Zarc

Starving Venom Fusion Dragon

Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon

Starving Venemy Dragon

Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon

Prominence, the Blasting Dracoslayer

Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon

Clear Wing Fast Dragon

Dark Anthelion Dragon

Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon

Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon

Number 11: Big Eye

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon

Majester Paladin, the Ascending Dracoslayer

Here is a second deck it's not a dragon deck because it kind of reminded of Naruto's unpredictable nature skills were it may look weak but uses support from the hull deck to defeat the enemy.

Deck List Monsters (10)

Trickstar Candina x3

Honest x2

Trickstar Lycorissica x3

Ash Blossom & Joyous Spring x2

Spells (19)

Pot of Desires x3

Double Summon x3

Terraforming x3

Chain Summoning x2

Dark Room of Nightmare x3

Pot of Duality x2

Trickstar Lightstage x3

Traps (11)

Trickstar Reincarnation x3

Present Card x3

Disturbance Strategy x3

Blazing Mirror Force x2

Extra Deck (15)

Black Rose Moonlight Dragon

Black Rose Dragon

Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier

Number S39: Utopia the Lightning

Number S39: Utopia Prime

Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon

Number 39: Utopia

Number 106: Giant Hand

Tornado Dragon

Number 41: Baguska

Number 101: Silent Honor ARK

Castel, the Skyblaster Musketeer

Abyss Dweller

Number 47: Nightmare Shark

Super Quantal Mech Beast Grampulse

* * *

Summary: Naruto will start everything like in the 1 series of the gx episodes with a few thing that came from the manga series. It will take a few weeks so do not get mad at me okay.

Signing off peace


	4. Chapter 4

**GX maelstrom**

Introduction: hi it's me, I know what? I am going to make another fanfiction to get the fans more interested so please do not get mad at me. I was planning a Naruto and a Yugioh GX stories since there is not that many. I am placing the gx series about 19 to 28 years after the king of games series. Reason one yugi and his friends were at least in their second years of high school so they are probably 16 to 17. Second reason Naruto has falls into theirs world after defeating kaguya in the great battle but she used the last of her power to regressed back to 4years old and launched into a one way dimension worm hole to the Gx world. There will be synchro and xyz and pendulum, also link summon. Also there is gender bended characters you will know. So do not complain that I said the wrong card effects because it has been awhile.

Also no I have not copied the title screen of my story so no complaining.

Speech:

Regular voice

 **Bold voice**

 _Thought voice_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto or any Yugioh characters. Also I do not own the cards of the series only the oc cards.

 **To Dual Academy**

As the plane carrier takes the students to dual academy we see all the new students excited to be the greatest duelist in the world. As the hours go by we see Naruto looking out the window, he couldn't help this will be first time in the dual academy.

As he thought back and remembers what he and his father were talking back.

/Flashback/

 _As we see Naruto and his father were talking. "Ah Naruto I saw the dual and you did great his" father said. "So I see you were using the first model dragon deck."_

 _Yes I did it but one I did it to show them my respect to one of the skilled dualist. Also I did it to show a new generation of dualist the new type of style of dueling to get them excited and amazed his father could not help but smile at his son for want to bring joy and amazement to all ages of duelist._

" _So which deck are you going to decide on bringing?" As Naruto was thinking, he decides to bring his case with the 18 decks inside. "I see you are bring your aces with you" his father said with joy on his face. Yes because I want to surprise the world with these cards bring to them._

" _I will also bring a few upgraded versions of cards that go with my deck."_

 _Pegasus couldn't help but smile at his son's new adventures and will be happy to know he has a worthy successor who will inspired the next generation to come. He remembered when Naruto was young he saw his son's eyes sparkled when he should him his drawings and descriptions of how they work._

 _He and the worker who were interested at the ideas at first some of them thought it wouldn't work and laughed about it (not the cruel or bullying way of laughing) until they all stopped and think until they all had wide eyes and jaws dropped when they found that Naruto's ideas will bring a new and amazing style of dueling to the world after that they literally thank Naruto for such and amazing ideas._

 _I couldn't help be so proud of my son's first accomplishment in bring a new age of dueling. It took a while a lot of trial and errors to create but after that we succeeded. We kept all of naruto's notes and ideas in a well secured vault because we know some would sought out to get their hands on these notes, we aren't worried of running out because my son's ideas were to be able to keep going for a while but he says he'll keep updating them on new ideas not just him alone he always check on all the fans of the game and pick a few of their ideas and check which could be made an make it playable in duals._

 _He did help create a few deck types and broke few monsters to show all that they can go even farther than before. Bring them to the in the world that became a huge hit in bringing back some older duelist and a lot of new duelist who want to give it a shot. And then some even became great pro duelist._

 _/Flashback end/_

"Yay I know we saw it with our own eye" said random student. "Oh come on I know I could beat him in a duel."

While the new slithers and some of the ra's where excited of the dual, while not all the other students were excited about it.

/Meanwhile with cannon... oh I mean freshmen blues and Chazz and his miner henchman/

"How dare he insults the great obelisk blues" said a bunch of canon folder blue students?

"Hn that was just plain luck" said Chazz. He was mad that the loser student beat Crowler in front of everyone so easily. Not just him but the girl as well.

/Flashback/

 _I watch those two slackers both defeat Crowler in their different ways. As we of the blues the elite the powerfulness and the richest people who should be the one that will show the world we are the rightful king of games._

 _But no the last slacker brought the biggest insult to us saying these words._

" _ **While thank you but no thanks I will take the Slithers coat as I will start from the bottom and not be like those rich stuck ups who only got here with money as he walked up the stairs the slithers and a large chunk of Ra's should respect, deep down a few give himself even more respect and more (Judia Y. was blushing at that heroic inspiration)." While all the male and few female Obelisk's were angry (except Zane and Alexis). How dare this loser calls us not much they all thought?**_

 _As I see Pegasus's son left to get his thing before going off with that slacker girl._

 _Tightening my hands into a fist I was not the only one almost all the obelisks (except Zane and Alexis)_

/flash back end/

We thought back and ultimately vowed that we will make those slackers pay for what they did to us.

/now back to Naruto and his friends/

"So it was the coolest duel ever!" Judia said with excitement. Syrus and Bastion nod with agreement.

"So is that your only deck" Sy said, "nope" Naruto said. "I have brought at least 18 decks just to use." This got Naruto a fox like grin at seeing the hull group of students and his new friends shock.

"My goodness that would mean we have not seen all your best in duels" Bastion said in a scientific voice (his deck is based off of science if no one had seen the manga or the Gx series episodes just go watch it worth seeing).

"To tell you guys a secret I used a weaker version of my dragon deck" Naruto said with excitement.

This got all the Ra's and Slither's shocked and amazement. While most of the Obelisk's were now even more angry at hearing that slacker wasn't polling his best A game at their elite member of their group.

As they got to talk and enjoying they heard the speakers about to respond.

 **/Now approaching Dual Academy/**

As we see the facility it was breathe taking and big.

/in the stadium room/

"Hello all new and old students and welcome to your few years of living in the duel academy and bring great new generation." Said Principal Shepard

"Also I hope every last one of you bring your best in your years and graduate into incredible people to bring a great future."

All the students and faculty workers who were there clapped.

"Alright everyone you are dismiss."

/few hours later/

We got to our dorms.

Sy is with chum lea room while I and Judia are in the room as we both got are stuff in place.

As I was relaxing with all the slither eating telling jokes as I was watching the moon through the windows and thought of this will be my second chance that I can now have as I relax and enjoy the fun.

I thought to myself and have the strangest the feeling that I will have the greatest adventure of my life.

Credits roll of the Gx series

(Using World of Final fantasy-Innocent theme song as end credit this song does not belong to me)

Summary: if I did not say them properly or correct don't complain please I'm placing this story as a way to give more verity so please enjoy. Sorry it took a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**GX maelstrom**

Introduction: hi it's me, I know what? I am going to make another fanfiction to get the fans more interested so please do not get mad at me. I was planning a Naruto and a Yugioh GX stories since there is not that many. I am placing the gx series about 19 to 28 years after the king of games series. Reason one yugi and his friends were at least in their second years of high school so they are probably 16 to 17. Second reason Naruto has falls into theirs world after defeating kaguya in the great battle but she used the last of her power to regressed back to 4years old and launched into a one way dimension worm hole to the Gx world. There will be synchro and xyz and pendulum, also link summon. Also there is gender bended characters you will know. So do not complain that I said the wrong card effects because it has been awhile.

Also no I have not copied the title screen of my story so no complaining.

Speech:

Regular voice

 **Bold voice**

 _Thought voice_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto or any Yugioh characters. Also I do not own the cards of the series only the oc cards.

* * *

 **To Dual Academy**

 **Previously**

We got to our dorms.

Sy is with chum lea room while I and Judia are in the room as we both got are stuff in place.

As I was relaxing with all the slither eating telling jokes as I was watching the moon through the windows and thought of this will be my second chance that I can now have as I relax and enjoy the fun.

I thought to myself and have the strangest the feeling that I will have the greatest adventure of my life.

 **/Now we resume where we are at/**

He was glad that Judia and her friends were safe last night when they secretly dueled Chazz in the arena last night. ( **Authors note we seen a lot of these fanfiction were we start the first dual with Chazz so I am just changing it a bit to not sound like we seen it.** )

The next day at duel academy when class was in section, everyone was listening in on the class about the fundaments on spell cards and traps. We got some interesting classes since the duels are national event to solve problems. As the class was going on I am sketching ideas for new ideas in card games.

No one but most of the new cards were a combination of my ideas and the companies who check my information and reroute them to be playable in duel.

Anyway as I thought about things in life I was interrupted by the teacher who called me to answer the class. "Alright Naruto for the question what is an effect monsters ability" said Crowler in a confidents and smug like voice.

"Well that depends" Naruto said. This got everyone confuse. As he pulls out a paper he read about effect monsters.

The list of effect monsters are:

"Are monsters with effect skills? Such abilities can depend on what type of monster or deck. Some can depend on the strategy of each deck or type of dualist cards are played out on the field."

He showed a smile at seeing his friends and others like the Slithers and Ra's are in amazement at his bravery at standing up to Crowler and the obelisks. Which they are very angry at see what they thought was going to humiliate the Slither loser, but it bit them back hard at seeing the said slither out smarting them.

As he kept going on each type of effect monster. To this the obelisks were the ones that felt humiliated by him. Alexis saw him inspired the lower rank class mate that even if they were the lowest rank we can be the greatest dualist in the world. She couldn't help but blush at seeing him defend those who can't defend themselves. Judia also blush and thought of Naruto being heroic at helping them out. **(To those of you are wondering, Yes she is developing a crush on him, not just her also Judia is as well. The affection will be more often later in the stories. Warning I have no understanding of romance and love so I'm going to try it at the latest of the chapters so I can try and build it up.)**

Most of the obelisk's men saw Alexis who they thought was the most attractive women on the island should only date an obelisk and no one lower than them. To see a Slither impressing Alexis to them it insult them at seeing a loser winning her heart so they vowed to get pay back at him.

As he seen the faces of those around him were many emotions in each one so he kept taking about effect monsters.

These classified into four types. **(Authors note: Do not get upset for those who know the classified types this is for those who do not know).**

. **Continuous:** an effect that applies when a monster remains on the field face up. Some of these effects must meet the additional requirements before they can be applied, and others may only be applied temporarily. These effects never activate, and thus do not start a chain effect.

Some continuous monster effects only have an effect when specific requirements are met, rather than being applied as long as the monster is face up on the field.

. **Ignition:** this effect most require a manual activation by that's whose controller during their own main phase 1 or 2. It has a name which is called cost effect. It also does not mean all effect monsters are cost effect.

 **. Trigger:** monsters who activate when a certain conditions is met. Some are parallel type of card effect for spell/trap cards. They can activate during any phase, although many individual trigger effects have restrictions on the phases in which they can be activated as part of their activation timing.

They are categorized in mandatory to optional. **(Authors note: I am going to write the last one because I got tired of writing the triggers effect. So no haters please.)**

 **. Quick:** this effect can be activated in summon negation window.

While Naruto kept telling these effects on how they work and when they need to activate not to mention he is talking about also some of the monsters who use these effects the most useful way in duals. No one notice that blues and Crowler have clench fist and tic off mark at seeing a slither showing them off.

[Ring, ring] the bell for class is over

[Meanwhile at lunch hall]

We see a lot of students in several separate groups some eating, dueling, trading, and some enjoying the excitement.

" **Go battle ox attack him directly"!** Said random Ra yellow student.

" **You activate my trap card mirror force"!** Said another random Ra yellow student.

"Hey I will trade you iron golem for my pot of greed" said random slither student talk with his class mate.

As Naruto was eating a nice meal while looking over his research papers on new ideas for his projects. While working on it he was enjoy himself in one of his moments of peace.

"Sigh it's a great day" Naruto said

"Hey loser" said random blue students, as he was talking the other students join in to want to beat Naruto.

"I spoke to soon" he said quietly with a sweat drop.

"So can I help you gents" Naruto looked at the group.

"Yay we are here to beat you in a dual to show you we are superior to you weak slithers" said the leader.

Alright I will dual all of you, he said to all of them as they got prepared to humiliate him out in the open.

 _"Sigh…there going to humiliate themselves in public"_ Naruto thought.

As they are imagination it now with him on the ground head done in defeat as they laugh at him as they are all powerful. (They are all so easy to beat because they're cannon folder obelisks)

As the dual commence students whisper to each other to see what is going on.

* * *

(Meanwhile 20 minutes later)

As Judia and her friends were heading into the cafeteria to get a bite to eat or get new cards.

They were walking in to see a crowd cheering at the dual they see ten percent of the obelisk blue (male) with a look of defeat.

"That was so cool" said random student.

"Yay it was cool."

As they got to see Naruto dual.

As it was over they see Naruto laying on his back relaxing.

"Hey jay how you are doing" naruto's said in excitement. "Fine did I hear you went to dual against blues" she said with stars in her eyes with excitement?

"Yep" he said.

"No fair I wanted to see it" she pouted in a cute way. "Okay when I dual again I will let you know". "Alright it's a date… Wait I…I mean dual"! She blush in embarrassment. Naruto laughs at how cute she flusters so he got up and got his stuff to prepare for next class. "Well are you coming to class". As he is walking she followed him to class with her friends.

All the blues were staring at him with anger. They will get him if it's the last they do.

To be continued?

End credit music( still don't have one)

* * *

Authors note: finally I am back. Any way I am going to work on more of this story till I can say I will also be working on a Naruto and Digimon fanfiction.

Be prepared for it will take awhile

Any way thanks for waiting

Well back to base signing of peace.

Warping away


End file.
